royal_rebel_pediafandomcom-20200214-history
Poppy The Roybel
Poppy The Roybel '''is one of the middle webisodes in the Chapter 2 webisode selection. Summary Poppy O'Hair, twin sister of Holly O'Hair, transfers from Beauty school to Ever After High. She doesn't have a destiny but learns to fit in. She chooses the side of Roybel as she wants to be both a Royal and a Rebel. Transcript '''Female narrator: Look! It's Poppy O'Hair. Twin sister to Holly O'Hair, and daughter of Rapunzel. And it's her first day at Ever After High. She doesn't have a destiny - Holly got the Rapunzel legacy because she's older by a hair. Male narrator: You always get to say the interesting part! Baba Yaga: Have you decided on your classes? Poppy O'Hair: I'm sorry, but, no. On one hand, magicology seems like a blast!—literally. But Hero-Training sounds hexcellent too! Who wouldn't wanna spar with a dragon? Baba Yaga: Well, Poppy, you must choose today - classes start tomorrow! Holly O'Hair: How'd it go with Baba Yaga? Poppy O'Hair: I've kinda got thrown for a loop, she said I had to choose a destiny by the end of the day! Holly O'Hair: Maybe it'll help if you ask everyone what they love about their sides of the story! Poppy O'Hair: Thanks, Holly! You're fableous! Apple White: Being a Royal isn't easy - you have to work hard to keep your kingdom happy! But, you do get to date princes and live in enchanting castles. Of course, you may need to eat a poison apple to get there. Tiny: If you're a Rebel, you don't have to be bad, or dislike beanstalks, or the people who climb them. Briar Beauty: Well, if you're a Royal, you live everyday to its fullest! Woohooo!!! Cerise Hood: But isn't it more important to be who you want? And not hide who you really are? Poppy O'Hair: Totally wicked point! Who did your highlights? Cerise Hood: Uhm, my mom, ugh... Gotta go! Holly O'Hair: Sooo...? Have you made your choice? Poppy O'Hair: Well, I've decided... I'm not going to decide on a side! Baba Yaga: *gasps* Humphrey Dumpty: Agh! Oof! Baba Yaga: Wait a spell! You must choose something! Poppy O'Hair: After talking with everyone, it's clear - being a Rebel or a Royal is totally hexciting! So, I'm gonna flip the script and choose both sides! Students: *cheers* Daring Charming: I like your style. I've been trying to decide my best side, and, I choose both too. Haha. Gallery Poppy the Roybel.png Poppy talking.png I've kinda got thrown for a loop - Poppy the Roybel.png Poppy looks - Poppy the Roybel.png Poppy Thinks - Poppy The Roybel.png Poppy, A Roybel - Poppy The Roybel.png Poppy and Holly - Poppy the Roybel.png Cerise And Poppy - PTR.png Poppy listens to Briar - Poppy the Roybel.png Poppy Arrives at Ever After.png Hexcellant - Poppy the roybel.png The Three Little Goats riding Holly's hair - Poppy the Roybel.png Holly Talking - Poppy the Roybel.png Poppy_the_Roybel_-_Humphrey_falling.png Poppy Talking - Poppy the roybel.png The games room - Poppy the Roybel.png I had to choose a destiny - Poppy the roybel.png First Day - Poppy the Roybel.png Holly and Poppy - Poppy The Roybel.png Poppy writing.png Webisode Category:Webisodes Category:Chapter 2 Webisodes Category:Chapter 2 Pages